What Was Meant To Be
by TheNamesBekah
Summary: Something is horribly wrong with Dean, and Sam intends to find out what. But Sam has his own problems to deal with right now! He has a daughter that he knows he could never give a normal life to. Cas has been gone for months and shows up randomly with no recollection of what has happened.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic ever published, it's a working progress! Criticism is encouraged! Feel free to send any idea you have my way! Always open to other's ideas!**

* * *

"Dean!" Sam shouted, "Snap out of it!"

Dean snapped to attention. "What…what!" He said in a stern voice.

"You blacked out again. What's going on with you, that's like the fourth time today." Sam stated alarmingly.

"I..i..i just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, that all."

"Dean you slept the entire night, you got more sleep than usual. What's going on?" Sam asked the question knowingly he wouldn't get the answer out his brother. That would had been too easy.

"Sammy, stop it. I'm fine. Just tired.

"Now!" Dean said as he opened the door, acting as if he were completely oblivious to the conversation they just had. "Let's go see my niece!"

"Yeah," Sam said with a nervous chuckle, "Lets go see my daughter."

As they walked towards the room, Sam stopped in his tracks. "I can't do this Dean.. i…I.. Dean I just can't do this right now.." Sam, being much faster than Dean, ran towards the exit and out of the local hospital faster then Dean could realize what was going on.

"SAM!" Dean yelled as he ran after her, "DON'T DO THIS TO HER AGAIN! SAM!"

He reached the parking lot in time to see Sam cross the street into the ocean of people.

"Sonovabitch..," Dean mumbled to himself. "Shit. This is just great."

Dean slowly walked back to the room where his niece, his only brother's daughter, was laying with her mother.

He walked into the room and just stared at the mother, her bright eyes turned to grey when she saw the grim look that lay on Dean's face. "He ran didn't he," she said softly, as if she saw this coming, "he ran from his past again."

Dean looked at the woman that his brother had abandoned now twice. She was beautiful, not in a movie star kind of way, nor even a regular kind of way. She stood out amongst the crowd in such a way that you could not help but call her beautiful. Her hair was cut short, she must have had cut it not too long ago, last time Dean had seen her, her hair was to her shoulders. Now It accented her face in such a charming way. Her eyes were a hazel brown, they somehow managed to look both gleeful but heavy from so much sorrow. Tears started to streamed down her cheek. She looked tired, not quite so physically tired, but emotionally exhausted. Dean felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry he did this to you again.." Dean sympathetically said, "I honestly thought he would stay. He seemed so happy to see you again and meet her.." He trailed off knowingly she wasn't listening.

She stared down at her new beautiful baby girl. "I was hoping he would help name her.." The woman said. "I have no idea what to call her, I never dreamed about even having a child..i just don't kn.."

Dean wiped the tears off her cheek. "Can I hold her?" He asked as if he were a child asking for another cookie.

The woman wiped her nose and sat up. "Yeah," she chuckled," of course you can."

She handed the sweet, innocent, and now fatherless child to Dean. "Don't forget to support her head." She said softly.

The child was stunning. She had Sam's nose and she had her mother's eyes. She was perfect in every way. Dean stared in awe of the beautiful child, and wondered how Sam could had possibly something so perfect.

"She's beautiful…honestly.." Dean said with a soft grin "Congratulations. You'll make an amazing mother."

"Sam, we need to talk! Now." Dean managed to spit out after being forwarded to voicemail for the third time.

Dean walked towards the impala, determined to find his younger brother once again. Knowing that he had a long night ahead of him, He drove off to the closest bar he could find.

"Buy me a drink?" a blonde asked from the corner of the bar, Dean looked at the woman. She was was in her mid 20's. She was tall and had a dark tanned skin. She was stunning. Smiling, Dean started to walk towards the beautiful woman but was rudely interrupted by the sound of his cell going off. He knew that ringtone well. It belonged to Sammy.

"What the hell Sam!" Dean yelled. "You did this to her when you found out she was pregnant and you're going to do this to her again? Do you not have a single ounce of shame in your being?"

"I..i couldn't do it Dean." Sam said with a heavy amount of guilt in his voice. "I couldn't look into her eyes and tell her that I could stop hunting again. I can't give her a normal life Dean. It's best this way.." His voice trailed off as if he was lost in thought.

"Yeah well best for who Sam? Best for her or best for you?" Dean spat the words out as if they were a terrible taste in his mouth.

Sam remained silent on the line. He didn't know who it was better for to be honest. Yes he was terrified of being a father, but he feared for the woman that he left in the hospital room all alone.

"Did you see her?"

"Who, the baby? Yeah. I saw her Sam." Dean sighed. "And I got to tell yah, I don't know how you could have possibly made something so perfect."

"The baby?" Sam questioned. "Does she not have a name?"

"No." Dean mumbled. "You need to see her. Now Sam."

"I'm in Wisconsin Dean."

"Wisconsin? Why the hell are you in Wisconsin?"

"Dean, I found Cas."

* * *

 ** _Thanks so much for the read! Don't forget to fav and follow! Leave me comments and opinions! Thank you for the read!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter is going to be bit shorter than i had anticipated, but i am going to try to post every Wednesday! Thanks so much for all of the support! And i do apologize for any misspelled words. I think i have gotten them all but i have a hard time proof reading my own work._**

Dean slammed the door of the impala and barged into the motel room. "Where is he?" Dean demanded.

"He's not here." Sam said cautiously, knowing that Dean would think that he made this whole thing up in order to have an excuse to run out on his family.

"Oh really, then I guess he just got up and walked out like there was no problem." Dean said sarcastically.

Sam cautiously walked over to his brother. Something was off about Dean, he just couldn't tell what.

"When's the last time you slept?" Sam questioned Dean.

"Well I would had slept very well last night if you hadn't ran away from your family!" Dean barked.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dean?" Sam hissed "Since when do you care when I wrong someone, especially a girl! You do that on a daily basis and somehow when I do suddenly it's unmoral!"

"Because I have never abandoned family." Dean said slowly and very lightly. Almost as if he were rubbing it in his face.

Sam stared at his brother and noticed the dark circles under his eyes and how tired his eyes looked.

"Seriously Dean, are you on drugs or something?" Sam was starting to sound desperate. "Because I there is something terribly wrong with you right now."

"My only problem right now, is YOU!" Dean stormed out of the room leaving Sam alone with his thoughts.

WHAM! The sound of the door slamming against the wall startles Sam from his sleep. He looks up and sees a dark figure walking towards him.

"Cas!" Sam says frantically.

"Hello Sam." Cas says as he belts over in pain.

Sam rushes over to Cas. "Cas! What happened?"

Blood soaked Cas' hoodie and jeans.

"Cas! Cas! Look at me!" Sam shouted.

Cas blacked out into Sam's arms.

"What the hell! Cas?" Dean shouts as he walks in. "You mean you weren't lying to me?"

"He just walked in." Sam started "I have no idea..."

Dean lifts Cas from Sam's arm and lays him on the bed.

"Okay. How did you find him in the first place?" Dean asks sternly.

"He came to me in a dream." Sam says almost in a hushed tone. "Told me that there was trouble in heaven. Gave me a location and told me to meet him here. When he didn't show I called you."

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" The nurse asked with a gleeful smile. The nurses always sounded so happy around me. They felt sorry for me. It's all everyone could talk about on this floor. The abandoned, single, mother.

I looked down at my beautiful baby girl.. Beautiful nameless baby girl. "No, I can't seem to choose one right now." I told the giddy nurse.

"Well you just let me know if you need anything sweetheart." The nurse said as she swiftly left the room. She had new information on the abandoned mother. Why wouldn't she want to go and gossip about it.

"Maybe I should call him" I thought to myself, "Maybe he will pick up the phone and realize what a mistake he just made and will come back."

"Yeah.." I sighed softly to myself "Maybe he will."

My little angle started to cry again, she is always so hungry. I called a nurse to help me nurse, I still had so much trouble with nursing, my sweet angle had a hard time latching on, and I honestly had such little strength left to try and help her.

"Good news sweetie," The nurse chimed as she walked into the room to help me, "A man called and left a message for you!"

"What?" I confusingly asked. "From who?"

"A Mr. Winchester! Ring any bells?"

Ring any bells. Ha, If she only knew just how many bells that name rung.

"What did he say?" I asked, sounding a little too hopeful.

"Here, I wrote it down for you." The nurses handed me to note and after helping me nurse, respectfully left the room.

"Sam found Cas, it's going to be a little longer than anticipated. I'm sorry. You know where to reach me."

I read the note over and over, trying to figure out what I had gotten myself into. Staring at my angle, I decided from this moment on, I will never abandon her, or anyone. Nor will I EVER let someone hurt us ever again.

 _ **Don't forget to fave and follow! See you next Wednesday! Message me if you have any ideas for the story! i would love to incorporate your ideas into it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS! This week's i tried to make a tad bit longer! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think or if you have any ideas! Love you all!**_

Cas finally awoke making a horrific gasping sound as if he had been holding his breath for quite some time. Dean, quick to be by his side, helped Cas up, cautious to not harm him.

"How did I get here?" Cas asked as Sam handed him an ice pack.

"Cas, do you know how long it's been since we have seen you last?" Dean asked flatly.

"I saw you just yesterday Dean. But how did I get here?"

"Cas…" Sam said we haven't seen you in 9 months…"

"Wait, so you're telling me you have no memory of what past 9 months?"

Dean was starting to sound agitated. He always had built up anger and had a tendency to let it out at when something goes slightly wrong. But this was odd, even for Dean.

"Dude," Sam said as he pulled Dean to the side, "Chill out. What's going on with you?"

"I'm fine", Dean said in a hollow tone.

Shrugging Sam's hand off his shoulder Dean glares at Cas waiting for him to answer his previous question.

"No," Cas said softly. "I'm afraid I cannot Dean."

The entire ride back to the bunker was pin dropping silence. As Sam unloaded a few groceries from the trunk, Dean carried Cas, whom had passed out from the loss of blood. He wounds were bandaged to the best of Sam's abilities but it was clear that if they didn't start to heal soon enough, they would have to take him to a hospital.

"Cas," Sam said as he gently shook Cas' arm. "Cas wake up!"

"Sam!" Cas gasped, "are you alright?

"I'm fine. I need to tell you something." Sam whispered, hoping Dean wasn't in ear shot

"Something is off about Dean. He's not sleeping and he keeps having these anger outburst. Did he tell you anything?"

"No he did not. And even if he had, I can only assume by the sound of your voice that I would have been sworn to secrecy."

"Yeah, I figured." Sam sighed.

An awkward silence fell between the two and Sam felt the need to tell Cas about his daughter, but he knew Cas would guilt him into seeing her and her mother. Her mother.. Sam often dreamed of her. The way she laughed, or the way she smelled. She was the only person who actually accepted Sam for all he was. And he had hurt her twice now.

Realizing that Cas was still staring at him, he informed Cas about the current case they were working on and headed to the library to think.

"She probably hates me." He thought to himself. "Ill probably never see my child because of what I have done..."

"I'm back!" Dean hollered from the bunker door. He had been out working on the case. A ghost was haunting the local book store, and had killed 3 mothers by the time they heard about the case.

"You find anything?" Sam hollered back at Dean.

"Yeah, apparently the guy who owned the store back in the 1920's was a real freak. He used to skin people alive, literally. We are looking at the ghost of a serial killer."

"A serial killer ghost…who owned a book store…you're kidding me. Right?"

"Yeah the guy owned the book store so he could use it as a cover up. He and is wife both picked out the victims from the store. But get this, it really just started out as planning how they would kill someone, but never actually killing. It was just a game to them"

"Who was the owner?" Sam asked, trying to get his mind off of his baby girl.

"His name was Benjamin Smith and his wife was Clara. Married in 1906, no kids. Apparently Clara couldn't have kids."

"Maybe that's why they started killing," Sam stated as he started typing on his laptop.

"You think Clara wanted revenge on the universe because she couldn't have kids? Dean asked Sam almost in a sarcastic manner.

Sam started to research the case while Dean headed toward the kitchen for a beer.

"Hey Cas! You up?" Dean yelled down the hall towards Cas' room.

"Do you need something?" Cas asked as he quietly walked up behind Dean.

"JESUS CAS!" Dean jumped at the sight of Cas. "You have got to stop doing that! YOU can't just sneak up on people like that!"

"My apologies." Cas looked like a child who had just been scolded by his mother. "Was there something you needed?"

"Just wanted to check on you and see if there was anything you remember. Anything come back to you yet?"

"No. I'm afraid there hasn't. But I do have a question about Sam."

"Sam?" Dean asked in an annoyed tone, "What about him?"

Oblivious to the tone that Dean had used with him Cas asked, "He seems…distracted by something. He sat in my room staring at the wall mid conversation. Is he okay."

"Oh he um," Dean struggled to withhold the information about the child to himself. "He's had a hard past few months."

Dean knew that Sam would never forgive him if he was the one to tell Cas about Sam's daughter. They both knew that Cas would guilt Sam into seeing her, but Dean knew this wasn't the way to do it.

"How so?" Cas asked, caring on the conversation.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Dean ended their conversation with a heavy smile.

He hated lying to Castiel, he always did reminded Dean of a child. A poor confused child in an adult's body.

"Hey Dean!" Sam yelled out the door of the library. "Check this out!"

"What?" Dean asked as he walked into the room.

"I was right, all of the murder victims were parents of unborn children." Sam said softly, thinking of his own child whom he had yet to see.

"Unborn? As in the mother was still pregnant?" Dean asked with a look of disgust.

"Yeah, most of the victims were teenagers who had gotten pregnant. Which was rare in the 20's but still happened enough for the couple to rack up 13 murders in 6 years."

"What about the victims who weren't teenagers?" Ask Dean as he gulped down another beer.

"There were only 4 victims who were actually adults and married." Sam started to feel a punch to gut now. The guilt of leaving his child and her mother at the hospital was starting to sink in deep.

"Any particular reason why they chose them?" Dean asked, observing Sam's guilt that he had tried so hard to hide.

"Abandonment." Sam sighed with grief.

"Abandonment? How can you abandon an unborn child?"

"Either the couples had previously given a child up for adoption or had planned on giving the current one up." Sam felt the grief heavy in his heart now.

"Oh the irony…" Sam whispered low enough to where Dean couldn't hear him.

"Well is there any reason to as why their ghosts are haunting the book store? Especially now?" Dean tried to distract Sam from his thoughts, thought it did make him slightly happy that he at least knew Sam felt guilty.

"When the couple had died," Sam started, glad to have something to distract him. "The town auctioned off the store because they had no one to leave it to. The owners over the years have all been older couples who either never had kids or were good parents. Until now that is, the store was sold to a Samantha Goodman last month. She's a single mother who works hard to provide for her twins girls.

"Yikes." Dean said, slightly glad to not have any kids of his own right now, "Twins? Can you imagine? Twin girls at that matter!"

"Yeah well Samantha's presences must have stirred up the ghosts I guess because they have killed 5 pregnant teenagers and two mothers who have had an abortion."

"So what's the plan?" Dean ask cautiously.

"What do you mean what's the plan," Sam demanded, "we go and check it out!"

"Sorry Sammy but you can't go." Dean said sternly, trying to stand his ground.

It was always difficult to stand his ground when it came to Sam. Sam was stubborn, just like their father.

"And why's that Dean?" Sam said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"You really want me to say it?"

"Yes, say it dean!"

Sam was looking for a fight. Dean could feel it. But instead of letting Sam have the last word this time, he let him have it.

"YOU, abandoned YOUR child and her mother! You left them in the hospital with NOTHING! You couldn't even bring yourself to look at your daughter, who is still nameless by the way, because you knew it could have made you stay!"

Sam looked dumbfounded. He had expected Dean to remind him that he abandoned his child and the ghosts would do anything to kill him for it, but he didn't realize Dean would get so defensive.

Sam stormed out the room slammed the door on the way out.

"Is everything okay" Cas said softly.

"Yeah…everything is just peachy." Dean said as he stared holes into the door that his baby brother had just slammed.

"What'll you have?" The bartender asked Sam.

"The strongest thing you've got" Sam trying sallow the burning anger he had.

He tried to tell himself that he was mad at Dean, because he just didn't understand why he did it. But he knew who he was mad at. He was mad at himself, for falling in love, or running when things got hard and for running again after trying to mend things back together.

Sam tried distracting himself by thinking about the case, but he always came back to him and what he had done. "How will she ever forgive me…" Sam thought to himself, though his face it all.

"Girl trouble?" The bartender asked. She was younger than he had expected. She had to be early to mid-20's. But something was off about her. Her eyes were heavy. She looked awfully young for someone to have a hard life.

"Something like that." He sighed.

The woman gave him a comforting smile, "Whatever happened, I'm sure she'll forgive you. Even if its not your fault." She winked.

Sam chuckled, "If only she knew…" he thought.

"Sam."

Sam jumped at the sound of his name and slowly turned around.

Cas.

"What is it Cas?" He managed to spit out.

"It's Dean. He's missing. I can't find him anywhere and he's not answering his cell." Cas looked worried.

Sam had never seen him worry like this, not even when the apocalypse was coming.

"When's the last time you saw him?" Sam asked as he paid for his drink.

"The library right after you left."

Sam knew exactly where Dean had gone.

The local book store.

"Crap," Sam sighed loudly. "Cas go home, I'll bring him home."

"Sam, I feel a pain in my stomach…" Cas said, still trying to get ahold of the whole Human thing. "Is this…normal?"

"It's worry. Worry for someone you care about Cas, it's completely normal. Now go home and wait."

"Hey Dean, I guess you're busy with the case, I just wanted to let you know that I've named her finally. I was hoping Sam would help with it, but...yeah. I've decided to call her Bobby Grace… After Bobby Singer. He was special to me to… Please let Sam know. He needs to at least know her name. And if he cares… let him know that the last name is Winchester."

Dean saved the voicemail so he could play it to Sam later. "Bobby Grace." He sighed. The thought actually made tears come to his eyes. He hadn't thought of Bobby in a while, he tried to keep the thought out of his mind. He was glad that his very own niece would carry on his legacy in her name.

Pushing the sentimental thoughts aside Dean snuck around the back of the book store. He had discovered that the store itself was what was keeping the spirits here. The couples had built it themselves, so they quite literally had put their sweat and blood into the craftsmanship of this. He had tried thinking of different ways to take out the spirits, but no matter what he did, the ideas never panned out. He secretly felt horrible for burning down this store, not because it was one of the oldest stores in the town, but because the current owner is a single mother who out her life savings into this store.

Dean sighed as he made a salt circle around where he had planned on standing. He was in the middle of pouring the gasoline when he heard a crash from inside.

"Sammy!" Dean practically shouted inside of his head.

Dean ran around the front only to find the door being blocked off and to hear his brother let out a gut wrenching yell. After a few times of trying to kick the door in, he finally succeeded. Sammy was pinned on the wall by the spirits as they whispered things into Sam's ear.

Sam tried to fight them off, but the spirits were too powerful together.

Dean lunged towards the spirits with an iron pole and hit them. The spirits vanished for a short period of time and reappeared behind Dean.

"Watch out!" Sam yelled as he leaped to grab his own iron pole.

Slicing the iron pole swiftly through the air Dean managed to yell at Sam to get out and burn the store.

Running outside the store Sam is slammed into the ground by Clara's spirit.

"You abandoned your child! You left the mother! You don't deserve the title of a father!" Clara cried out as she struggled to keep Sam down.

"SAM!" Dean yelled as he ran out the store.

"I'll be fine, just burn the store down!" Sam yelled back at Dean.

Though he was pinned down and was about to be killed by an angry spirit, Sam couldn't help but think about what she had just said. "You don't deserve to be a father." The thought felt like a bullet to the gut.

Throwing the thought aside Sam managed to gather his strength and hit the spirits in the head with the pole as if it were a baseball bat. Stumbling to his feet Sam ran towards to back of the house to help Dean.

"Where is old man Benjamin?" Sam managed to spit out between breaths.

"I don't know, where's the old hag?" Dean said as he struggled to get a match to light.

"She disappeared…" Sam stated.

Realizing what was going on Dean dropped the matches.

"Stay here and light it up" Dean said running towards to inside of the store.

Dean ran towards to backroom of the store to find the owner and her two little girls. The spirit's holding them as hostage.

Sam finally got a match to light and ran into the store as it went up into flames.

"DEAN!" He cried out. "DEAN WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Sam made his way to the back room in time to see the spirits disintegrated into nothing.

Realizing they were trapped Dean broke the window, not knowing what is would do to the flames. The flames raged out of control, breathing in the oxygen from the window. The woman screamed as the flames caressed her legs. Sam managed to break through the fallen debris that blocked them in, carrying the twin 6 year old girls out of the ocean of flames. Dean Managed to carry the woman through the doorway into the open part of the store when his legs gave in from being burned.

"SAM!" Dean yelled hoping he would hear him over the roaring sounds of the flames.

Sam managed to make his way back in and carried the mother out as Dean slowly limped out.

Sam tried to tend to the woman's legs but she refused until she checked every inch of her little girls bodies to make sure they weren't hurt.

"We have about 20 minutes till the police and fire department get here." Dean stated to Sam.

As Sam debriefed to woman on what to tell the cops and the firemen, Dean packed up the impala trying to find a way to tell Sam about the voicemail.

Dean looked up to see Sam playing with the little girls as he talked to the mother.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, let's go." Sam sighed as he slowly got into the impala. "How's your legs?"

"Hm? Oh they'll be fine till we get back to the bunker." Dean said.

The drive back was silent. Sam couldn't keep the guilt from eating away at him. The little girls that they had rescued from the fire reminded him of the daughter that he had never seen. "You don't deserve to be called a father!" The words kept playing over and over in Sam's mind.

"Her name is Bobby Grace by the way." Dean said in a soft tone ignoring the agonizing pain form his burnt leg.

It caught Sam off guard, "What?" He asked confused.

"You're daughter. Her name is Bobby Grace Winchester."

 _ **That's it for this week edition! I'm super excited for next weeks! Agin don't forget to leave a comment with ideas, suggestion, ect. If you like the story don't forget to fav and/or follow! Love you all so so much!**_


End file.
